


Whose Team Are You On? (Overwatch x Reader Drabbles)

by FruitfulMind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Reader-Insert, requests are open, romantic drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: A collection of reader inserts, for your viewing pleasure!(Requests are open, just comment with who and what you want!





	Whose Team Are You On? (Overwatch x Reader Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = your name  
> Y/C/F = your comfort food

Your head swam as you stood at attention for training, going stiff as Soldier 76 entered the room. Greeting him, you pushed your (h/c) from your forehead, doing your best to relax your tired body. Ever since you woke up, something felt off about the day.

 

"(Y/N), where is your helmet?" Soldier 76 asked, his voice low and gravely. Stopping in front of you, you could tell from just his voice alone he sounded disappointed.

 

"My helmet? Right here, sir--" You felt your warm skin against the palm of your hand. You were sure you grabbed it this morning. You were positive. Unless.... "Shit," you cursed, heart heavy in your chest. Yup, you were right. This was going to be an off day.

 

You could've went without the forty-five-minute lecture about being prepared, but you knew you needed to hear it. It couldn't get much worse than this, right?

 

Wrong.

 

It **could** get worse. Like, you getting lost en route to the checkpoint and getting shot and wounded by Widowmaker. You didn't even see her coming, but you definitely feel the blood rushing to your side. Another lecture from 'dad' ensued. He left as Mercy patched you up, and soon you were discharged from Med Bay. Your stomach grumbled hungrily as you made your way into the hangar, desperate for some comfort from (y/f/c). AS you opened the communal fridge, you found to your dismay that someone had already treated themselves to the last of it?! Yeah, it really was a shitty day. And the fact you couldn't comfort yourself, as childish as it seemed, made you want to cry.

 

Of course, it was easy to fix, but you couldn't shake the feeling that something else would be pushed your way and push you to the limit. Not wanting to go through another lecture, you decided to retire early to your room. You couldn't help but smile the moment your eyes led on the bulletin board that hung above your desk. While your room wasn't much to look at, it was as close to home as you would guess. Walking over to the board, you touched the little souvenirs from your family. Sometimes, if you were homesick, you'd just sit and look at them all for a while. Somehow, it made everything feel better.

 

Sighing, you dropped down on your bed, tears already springing to your eyes at the thought of your family, at the thought of today. You rubbed vigorously at your face, feeling the runaway tears slip down your cheeks and roll down your chin. Why did it feel like everything hated you today?

 

A sudden and sharp continuous rap at your door broke your train of thought. "Helllooooo?" A familiar voice called outside your door. Crap. Why did it have to be him?

 

You scrubbed harder at your face with the sleeves of your shirt, trying to hide any evidence you were crying. He knocked again, calling out, "you in there (Y/N)?"

 

"C-coming!" You called out, cursing yourself as your voice broke. Coughing, you swallowed hard, trying to dispel the lump that refused to be swallowed. Even though your body refused to get up, you pushed harder to get to the door. At least after Lúcio left, you could get some sleep and leave this day behind you. "It might be important," you told yourself as you reached the door. You had to convince him you were okay to work; you couldn't let them down again.

 

Slowly, you opened the door. Lúcio's bright, smiling face was the first to greet you. Somehow, that smile made you feel better. Maybe it was just the person the smile belonged to? Out of all your teammates, Lúcio was the most endearing; there wasn't anything he could do wrong in your eyes. Immediately, you felt guilt that you couldn't return that same smile. "(Y/N)? Earth to (Y/N)!" Lúcio's hand waved gently in front of your face. Crap, just how long were you daydreaming? You wondered if he saw the redness in your cheeks. "I was looking everywhere for you! D.Va said you got in a fight?" He looked over you, hazel eyes full of concern as he looked over your body. Self consciously, you folded your arms, hugging them tighter to you. His eyes fell on the spot where Widowmaker had wounded you. "Are you feeling alright? You weren't in Med Bay."

 

"Yeah, Mercy let me go. Turns out the wound didn't go too deep, I just got to be careful. Guess no heavy lifting for me!" You forced a laugh, hoping it was enough to make Lúcio not worry. "Thanks, Lúcio," you said, finally finding yourself able to meet his eyes. He still looked worried, concentrating on you. Something looked off, like he was making a decision, but hadn't yet come to it. "It means a lot."

 

His bright smile slowly returned, but you couldn't kick the feeling he was still worried about you. But, maybe you were paranoid about him catching on. "Hey," he said, his hand resting on your shoulder. The brief contact warmed you up, and you almost melted at his delicate touch. "I don't want to be a burden... but are you sure you're doing alright?" Freezing, you panicked slightly. Had it really been so obvious? You tried so hard pretending everything was okay! Noticing your body language, he lifted his hand from your shoulder. "I got pretty good at reading people... guess I'm a people person?" He laughed. You'd give him that, there was no denying he was the most thoughtful and kind person on your team; you thought it the first week, and you still thought it now.

 

  
Forcing the biggest smile you could manage, you cheerfully squeaked out, "yeah!" It came out more high pitched than you liked.

 

Of course, Lúcio caught on. "(Y/N)..." He begun, leaning his hip against the doorframe, his arms folding in front of him. "You know you can be honest to me, I'm your friend."

 

As much as you wanted to continue the lie, to tell him there was nothing to worry about and shut the door in his face, his words struck a cord. "Okay, okay! I haven't had the best day!" You threw your arms up in the air with a dramatic sigh. "Are you happy now?" You asked him stubbornly.

 

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "You got it out. Now, you wanna talk to your friend 'bout it?"

 

Do you give him an honest retelling of your day, and risk him telling you how stupid you are for getting upset? Or do hold it in and grow bitter until you eventually let it out in a fit of anger, taking it out on the next person who asks?

 

"Do I have any other opinion?"

 

He paused, looking up at the ceiling. Scratching his chin in thought, the corner of his lips quirked. "Not really." You didn't even get the chance to retort before he walked past you and made himself comfy on your bed. Patting the bed, he looked your way expectantly.

 

Defeatedly sighing, you wandered over, climbing into bed with him. " _It can't be so bad to talk about it_ ," you thought to yourself, launching into a retelling of your day. Even though your story was long, he was listening intently, nodding and throwing in helpful comments.  He even tried to give you feedback about Soldier 76.

 

"He sees a lot of potential in you, (Y/N). I think he's hard on you because he cares."

"Hold up. He sees potential in... me?"

"Duh! He always goes off about how amazing your training is going, and how you're getting better at (your ability/skill)!"

 

The thought of Soldier 76, standing there and talking about you like a proud father got a giggle out of you. "I never really thought about it like that," memories of earlier came back to you. "But it still sucked."

 

"Course, no one wants to get told off!" He squeezed your hand reassuringly, little dimples appearing on his cheeks as he smiled at you. Slowly, you began finding your smile less and less fake as time went on.

 

Things were starting to return to normal.

 

How long had you guys been speaking for? Your heavy eyes told you it was late, but you didn't want to go to bed just yet. You wanted to talk to Lúcio about all sorts of things; life, friends, him. Sleep could wait.

 

"It's gonna be okay, (Y/N)," he whispered into your head, holding you close to his chest. From your position, you could feel his heart beating, smell his cologne. This was perfection... "The sun doesn't always need to be out for you to find your light," he proudly stated. His lips nuzzled against your head, kissing the top of it lightly.

 

"That'd be a really good song lyric," you tiredly mumbled, yawning as you curled against him. You squeezed his hand gently, not wanting your time with him to be over just yet.

 

"Maybe," he said with a grin. If the light had been on, you'd see his twinkling eyes gazing at you adorningly. One of his hands moved from your head to the small of your back, softly stroking it. The soft strokes furthered your descent into sleep. You enjoyed his warm breath ghosting over you, how you could tell he'd been smiling just with his tone of voice. In your sleepy daze, you imagined his soft lips against yours, breathing on them.

 

"Lúcio...?" You whispered out, clutching tighter on him. Your cheeks had flushed as you tried to erase the thoughts out of your mind.

 

"Yeah, (Y/N)?"

 

"Could you play for me? Until I fall asleep?"

 

"I'd love to! But I left my CD in my room... how about I sing for you instead?"

 

You answered with a nod, and as soon as you did, Lúcio began singing. You couldn't sing along -- you didn't know the words -- but you felt his soul in the music he was singing. His soul that he poured into all his music. This is what you needed. You never felt more at home at Overwatch until this moment.

 

"Can you stay the night?" You suddenly asked. Feeling Lúcio freeze, you worried that you'd said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry, I just... I want you here--"

 

You felt his warm breath ghost over your lips. His hands had moved away from your back and now rested on either side of your face. "Are you sure you want me to?"

 

"Yeah..." You tiredly mumbled, touching his arms. "Then I can wash your shirt in the morning." You heard a low rumble of a chuckle from his chest.

 

"Okay, I'll stay with you. Now get some sleep, or you'll be too tired for training," he teased you, laying down beside you. As you curled against him, for the first time since you came here, you didn't dwell in the past, or worry about what tomorrow would bring; you thought of Lúcio's smiling face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Requests are currently open, I write for all characters!


End file.
